divine_armamentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess Tethys
Goddess Tethys - disclaimer - All evolution stats will be based off of using 6-6 build until further information is collected. Gear will be moved to their own pages at a later date. Ability Abilities are special moves available to Characters that can be used in the Battlefield. They have special effects, such as temporarily increasing your Attack or dealing a large amount of damage. Name: Aqueous Assault - Novice/Adept/Expert/Master Job: Tethys Effect: A medium attack against one enemy that restores your health for a portion of the damage dealt. Goddess Names and Rarity Each Goddess has a name associated with an appropiate rarity. As you evolve them, their names will gain a plus sign (+) as markers placed next to the card's name to signify it's level of evolution. When they are fully evolved, each Goddess name will also gain an additional title that is put in brackets after the name, wich replaces the markers, as well as becoming the next bracket of rarity (e. g. a normal+ goddess fully evolved becoming rare). (Tethys) Ismene (Normal) Water is truly the greatest gift in this magnificent world. Max Level: 30 Attribute: Earth Base Stats -- Atk: 36; Def: 252 Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Tethys) Kalena (Normal+) Do you like the rain? I do. When I'm far from a lake of stream, it reminds me of home. Max Level: 35 Attribute: Forest Base Stats -- Atk: 49; Def: 374 Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Tethys) Alanis (Rare) I love to close my eyes and listen to the relaxing sound of a babbling brook. Max Level: 40 Attribute: Earth Base Stats -- Atk: 71; Def: 521 Max Stats -- Atk: 608; Def: 5514 (Tethys) Elin (S Rare) I favor words over war. But I shall fight by your side if the need arises. Max Level: 45 Attribute: Fire Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: 914; Def: 8371 (Tethys) Corinna (S Rare+) Tethys had over 3,000 children, each one the master of a river, lake, stream or cloud. Max Level: 50 Attribute: Water Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: 1422; Def: 12436 Equipment Equipment Card is the general name for both Weapon and Armor cards. By giving equipment to a Character Card, you can greatly increase the power of the character. Weapon Weapons equipable for Tethys characters Navigator's Scythe (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Nymph Harp (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Ebbtide Crossbow (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Torrent Staff (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Saturn Lance (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Body Breastplates (chest armour) equipable for Tethys characters Marine Top (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Tethys Evolution Level 1 Base Stats -- Atk: 0; Def: 87 Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Fire -- Atk: 1; Def: 1 Aquatic Chiton (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Rivulet Bustier (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Runnel Tunic (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? White Fount Chiton (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Arm Gauntlets (arm armour) equipable for Tethys characters Marine Gloves (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Aquatic Bangles (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Rivulet Sleeves (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Runnel Sleeves (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? White Fount Bangles (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Waist Faulds, tassets, cruises, greaves, and sabatons (lowerbody armour) equipable for Tethys characters Marine Boots (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Aquatic Skirt (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Rivulet Boots (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Runnel Skirt (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? White Fount Skirt (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Tethys Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???